voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian Dantes
Lucian "Lux" Dantes is the only daughter of Dimitri Dantes, and is one of Varrenholm's Unknown Soldiers. She was born in Jados in 72 AE, but moved to Varrenholm when she was 3 due to political strife. Due to her father wanting a son, Lucian was raised like a boy. History Early Life Having been raised as the "son" of Varrenholm's most esteemed blacksmith, Lucian spent most of her childhood behind a forge. Even though she enjoyed blacksmithing, she always resented her father for what she would consider a rotten childhood. When she was 16, she developed an interest in magic, as word of it had been getting around everywhere. This resulted in her applying to join the Varren Mage's Collective, with its Arch Mage, Meq, noticing her potential and taking her on as an apprentice. For the next 3 years, Lucian trained under Meq, learning to use Glyph Magic to a higher than normal degree. Meq noted that her skill in magic almost rivaled his own, and after some time, recommended her for the Unknown Soldier program. For the next 3 years, Lucian trained as an Unknown Soldier, eventually succeeding in her training, becoming Unknown Soldier #8 under the new name "Lux." Apperance Lucian is a somewhat short, slender woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. After becoming an Unknown Soldier, she had her tattoo put in the middle of her forehead. Abilities Extreme Reflexes As an Unknown Soldier, Lux has been trained to use her reflexes to their almost maximum capabilities. Because of this, she is able to see and react to most attacks thrown at her. Heightened Agility Lux has proven to be very agile, as well as very flexible. Coupled with her reflexes, Lux's agility makes her a very hard target to land a blow on. Silent Step Mastery As an Unknown Soldier, Lux has extremely high stealth skills. She is able to walk without her footsteps making noise, and is able to move from cover to cover very quickly. Coupled with her agility and reflexes, Lux is extremely difficult to detect if she is trying to be stealthy. Glass Glyph Mastery Having chosen glass glyphs as her primary weapon, Lux has aquired an incredible mastery over them. Due to her prior skills as a blacksmith, the weapons she forges using glass glyphs are of significantly higher quality than any other known user. Having no prefered style, Lux will forge whatever weapons she feels will fit the situation. Her favourite weapon choices are dual swords, longbows, and staves. Lightning Glyph Mastery Having chosen Lightning Glyphs as one of her primary offensive weapons, Lux has gained a high mastery in their use. As glassed steel is highly conductive, she will often cover any weapons she uses in lightning. Fire Glyph Expert Having chosen fire glyphs as one of her typical offensive weapons, Lux has gained a lot of experience in their use. When using a bow, she often coats the tips of her arrows in fire. Other Glyphs In addition to having a lot of experience with Glass, Lightning, and Fire glyphs; Lux also has experience with Explosive, Lava, Barrier, Balance, Glacier, and Scorch glyphs. Archery Expert While only using archery in certain situations, Lux is a relatively experienced archer. She carries around a bowstring and multiple quivers at all time, while glassing a stringless bow when needed. Dual Swordplay Expert Despite being her least used style, Lux has a considerable amount of experience in dual swordplay. Staff Magic Mastery Due to her preferred combat style being staff magic, she has acquired a lot of mastery in this style. She carries around multiple staff heads filled with glyphs at all times, while glassing a headless staff to attach them to when needed. Her personal favorite staff carries multiple Vortex Glyphs, though she also has heads with Inferno or Tsunami Glyphs. Armour Lux personally crafted a durable suit of leather armour with a matching hood. The armour has specially placed alcoves, which she can use as corners for metal armour pieces she can glass should the need arise. This allows her armour to be versatile, but also able to be durable when needed. Trivia *Lux was the first female Unknown Soldier, as well as being the youngest after finishing her training *Despite the fact that she completed her training at the same time as Haw, she was given the later rank because she signed up for training after him. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users